Harry Potter et le jardin des roses
by Aredhel14
Summary: Une fic qui se déroule avant la rentrée ;)
1. Réveil Pénible

1. Réveille pénible  
  
Il y a quelques allusions au tome 5 dans cette fic, alors si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous conseille de garder ma fic pour plus tard ;-) Pour les autres Bonne Lecture!!!  
  
Boum !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en train de rêver de ses parents, ils étaient tout les trois réunis dans un magnifique jardin aux fleurs très étranges. C'était la première fois depuis bien des semaines qu'il faisait un rêve agréable et il fallait que ce... Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui avait fait ce bruit ?  
  
Harry se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, Dudley étaient tout les trois autour du frigo, ce dernier tombé parterre.  
  
- Au lieu de nous regarder comme ça, vient nous aider, idiot ! lança l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- J'arrive, j'arrive...  
  
Après maints efforts et quelques cris, ils réussirent enfin à remettre le frigo à sa place.  
  
Harry se doutait bien de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'agissait une fois encore d'une des grandes colères de son cousin qui se produisait environ tout les deux jours. Et toujours à propos de son régime qu'il ne voulait pas suivre. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi son oncle et sa tante s'obstinaient à continuer puisque Dudley restait aussi gros qu'une baleine...  
  
- Alors Pétunia, tout est bien prêt pour se soir ? demanda l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte tout en prenant le journal. N'oublie pas qu'ils arrivent à 19h précises !  
  
- Mais oui, Vernon, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout préparé... Dudley, mon chéri, arrête ! Tu sais bien ce qu'a dit le docteur, dit Mme Dursley en se précipitant sur son fils pour l'empêcher d'avaler une boîte de cookies tout entière.  
  
Harry ne connaissait pas les invités que sa tante et son oncle allaient recevoir le soir même. Il savaient seulement que c'était des cousins éloignés de sa tante Pétunia.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand il entendit son oncle l'appeler.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon ? lui répondit-il en revenant au le salon.  
  
- D'habitude, vu ton anormalité, je t'aurais demandé de rester dans ta chambre, sans un bruit, jusqu'à ce que les convives s'en aillent, débuta son oncle d'une voix qui se voulait calme, mais aujourd'hui malheureusement, tu va devoir rester avec nous pour le souper. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu apprendre ton existence mais le fait est qu'ils le savent. Alors écoute moi bien (sa voix était devenue aussi féroce qu'un pit- bull) si il se passe une seule chose bizarre pendant le repas, tu ne reverras plus jamais ton précieux petit balai !  
  
Son éclair de feu ! Tante Pétunia le lui avait confisqué au début des vacances car, soit disant, il prenait trop de place. C'était une raison complètement stupide puisque son éclair de feu était rangé dans sa chambre et que personne d'autre à part lui n'y venait jamais.  
  
Harry pensait bien qu'ils avaient deviné que ce balai était une des choses les plus précieuses qu'il possédait et qu'ils pourraient faire du chantage avec, comme en ce moment.  
  
- Très bien, je ne transformerais personne en crapaud... lui répondit Harry.  
  
L'oncle Vernon prit une teinte violacée et jeta son journal avec une telle force sur la table que plusieurs pages s'arrachèrent et tombèrent tristement sur le sol.  
  
- Quoi ?! rugit l'oncle Vernon en jetant à Harry un regard assassin.  
  
- Je plaisantais ! répondit Harry en regardant parterre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si je saurais le faire...  
  
- File dans ta chambre et que je ne te voie plus jusqu'à ce soir ! Cria l'oncle Vernon plus menaçant que jamais.  
  
En fermant sa porte à clé, il entendit encore son oncle hurler : " Et si je vois encore ton oiseau de malheur, je l'égorge et je le donne à manger au chien du voisin ! ".  
  
Harry était malgré tout bien content de devoir rester dans sa chambre sans que personne ne le dérange. Il pourrait ainsi finir son devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait commencé la veille. Il portait sur les Animagis et Harry avait été particulièrement inspiré puisque son propre père en avait été un.  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion, ses pensées se tournèrent sur ce qu'avait dit son oncle, à propos des cousins de Pétunia et de son existence. Il restait perplexe devant leurs connaissances. C'était effectivement très étrange qu'ils sachent qu'il habitait chez eux, alors que ces mystérieux cousins se trouvaient à des centaines de kilomètres de Privet Drive et que cela faisait bien plus de 15 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parler.  
  
Il chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête, en espérant simplement qu'ils ne ressembleraient pas trop à sa tante et se remis à ses devoirs de vacances.  
  
Quand les invités arrivèrent, Harry avait fini le devoir demandé par Mme McGonagall depuis un bon moment et s'était attaqué au devoir le plus dur et le plus long, celui des potions.  
  
Il se dépêcha donc de ranger ses affaires magiques et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige.  
  
- Désolé, mais va falloir que tu passes la nuit dehors, dit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
  
Harry regarda sa majestueuse chouette s'envoler haut dans le ciel et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, descendit au salon. 


	2. Les cousins Owen

En descendant l'escalier, Harry aperçut trois silhouettes devant la porte encore grande ouverte.  
  
Arrivant au salon, il vit alors parfaitement les cousins de sa tante. Il y avait un homme et une femme, tout deux blonds aux yeux bleus. La femme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 45 ans, était élancée et tout ses gestes étaient remplis de grâce. Son mari, par contre, était plus imposant par son poids mais avait, tout comme sa femme, un air bienveillant et protecteur. Une jeune fille les accompagnait et Harry fut frappé par le contraste qu'elle donnait par apport à ses parents. Elle devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux brillants, presque noirs et le teint mat dû, selon Harry, à de longues séances de bronzage. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jeans avec un t-shirt bleu alors que ses parents portaient des habits très élégants.  
  
- Ah, voilà Harry n'est-ce pas ? dit la belle dame d'une voix douce. Tu as vu Charles, cette ressemblance avec Lily, surtout au niveau des yeux. Ses si charmants yeux verts... poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de Harry.  
  
Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Ce dit Harry très excité. Si ces gens étaient les cousins de sa tante, ils étaient également les cousins de sa mère ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant... D'une voix tremblante, il demanda à sa cousine si elle avait bien connu sa mère.  
  
- Oh, quand nous étions gamines, nous habitions juste en face ! On était les meilleurs amies du monde, tu sais, ta tante, ta mère et moi, toujours à faire les 400 coups ensemble ! dit Mme Owen, une grande gaieté dans la voix.  
  
Harry était comme hypnotisé par les paroles de cette parente qu'il connaissait à peine, car il sentait sa mère revivre un peu à travers ces souvenirs. Un sentiment de bonheur intense l'envahi, semblable à celui qu'il avait ressenti l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait vu ses parents dans la pensine.  
  
- Heureusement que Pétunia était là pour nous remettre de temps en temps sur le bon chemin ! Tu te rappelles Péti ?  
  
La tante Pétunia était devenue cramoisie, comme si dans les souvenirs qu'évoquaient sa cousine, elles avaient fait des immondices inimaginables. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix à peine audible :  
  
- Oui, oui...  
  
La cousine poursuivit d'un ton plus triste.  
  
- Puis un jour, ta mère est partie dans sa nouvelle école et j'ai moi-même déménagé quelques mois plus tard en Irlande et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles... Jusqu'au jour où elle est... elle est décédée...  
  
Tout le monde se tu, comme si après les paroles de Mme Owen, une minute de silence s'imposait.  
  
L'oncle Vernon qui sentait la situation lui échapper et le sujet s'égarer aussi loin que les côtes de Nouvelle-Zélande, cassa le silence d'un ton sec et précipité :  
  
- Hum, et si nous passions à table ? 


	3. Lyra

A table, ils ne parlèrent plus de Lily Potter, l'oncle Vernon préférant largement causer d'économie et tout particulièrement de l'entreprise où il travaillait, qu'il qualifiait de " génie en matière de technologie perceusienne ".  
  
Une ambiance bonne enfant s'était installée, tout le monde parlait, ayant toujours son mot à dire, défendant ses opinions (Mr Owen était, lui, employé dans une entreprise de robots ménagers et insistait sur le fait que ses produits avaient plus d'avenir que des perceuses).  
  
Les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas pris part à la discussion étaient, naturellement, Harry, qui comme à son habitude, faisait semblant de ne pas exister, attendant toutefois le bon moment pour pouvoir reparler de sa mère, et la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Elle s'était contentée de séré la main à l'oncle et la tante de Harry, sans même se donner la peine de sourire, puis elle avait pris place à table et avait commencé à manger tranquillement, ne prêtant aucune attention aux noiseries que débitait Dudley pour (essayé ?) de l'impressionner ni, en fait, à personne d'autre. On aurait dit que rien à part son assiette n'existait autour d'elle.  
  
Harry la regardait de temps en temps, toujours très furtivement. A vrai dire, il ne la trouvait pas vraiment jolie mais devait admettre que son regard rempli de mystères, le charmait un peu.  
  
Après le dessert, Mme Owen proposa aux adolescents de quitter la table et de faire un peu mieux connaissance avec sa fille.  
  
- Allez Lyra, je suis sûre que ces jeunes garçons seront enchantés de te faire visiter leur chambre, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Lyra regarda sa mère quelques secondes d'un air las. Se résolvant à suivre Dudley, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivie de près part Harry.  
  
Dudley était tout excité, fou de joie de réussir pour la première fois de sa vie à faire venir une fille dans sa chambre.  
  
Arrivé devant une porte où un panneau " danger de mort " y était accroché, Dudley l'ouvrit à Lyra, se baissant avec cérémonie, avant d'entrer lui-même et de fermer la porte au nez de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier était trop fatigué pour riposter et se dit simplement, prenant un ton fataliste :  
  
" Les personnes ne changent pas... "  
  
Il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche, quand il entendit le rire cristallin de Mme Owen monter jusqu'à lui, comme un appel lui rappelant que la discussion sur sa mère n'était pas finie.  
  
Alors qu'il commençait à descendre les premières marches du petit escalier en bois, il perçut la voix grave de Mr Owen, qui disait qu'ils resteraient environ une semaine dans la région avant de repartir en Irlande.  
  
Si ils restaient une semaine, pensa-t-il, il aurait largement le temps de parler à sa cousine, peut-être même sans que son oncle et sa tante s'en aperçoivent, ce qui serait l'idéal.  
  
Il entra dans la salle de bain, se disant amèrement, qu'il avait finalement bien fait de ne pas redescendre car, il en était persuadé, si il parlait encore de sa mère dans la soirée, son oncle et sa tante ne le supporteraient sûrement pas et ils risqueraient encore de sacrifier son éclair de feu, objet qu'il lui tenait tant à cœur, non pas pour son aspect technique mais symbolique. Ce balai lui fut offert par son parrain, mort il y a à peine quelques mois.  
  
A cette pensée encore douloureuse, il eut mal et resta longtemps sous l'eau froide à pleurer doucement.  
  
Après s'être un peu calmé, il entra dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à sa taille et ses lunettes à la main. Il s'arrêta net, pétrifié.  
  
Une ombre était assise sur son lit. 


	4. Situation embarrassante

Ne me dit quand même pas, que je t'ai fait peur, Harry ? dit Lyra, souriante.  
  
Harry remis ses lunettes sur son nez et reconnu la jeune fille.  
  
Son cœur se remis à battre à vive allure quand il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.  
  
Assise dans la pénombre, ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules, ses mains se joignant sur ses cuisses, elle semblait bien différente de la fille qui était tout à l'heure à table. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus belle.  
  
Harry était enveloppé par son regard, sa chambre disparaissant au fond de ses yeux sombres. Elle lui fit tout d'un coup penser à quelqu'un, mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui. Comme quand vous êtes petit et que votre maîtresse vous demande quelle est la capitale de la Norvège. Vous l'avez au bout de la langue mais le mot ne veut pas sortir.  
  
-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?  
  
Je... hum... non...enfin...tu... balbutia Harry, ne sachant que dire de mieux.  
  
Il se sentait si ridicule, exposé comme une sculpture au milieu de la pièce et tremblant au rythme des " plocs " que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en tombant sur le plancher.  
  
-Je crois que tu as besoin de ça... dit-elle en lui lançant son pantalon et un t-shirt qui traînait parterre. Je vais te laisser t'habiller et je reviendrais après...  
  
Harry senti comme une brise d'été sur son bras nu quand elle le frôla doucement en sortant. Elle referma la porte sans se retourner.  
  
Il resta quelques secondes debout, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête et son cœur battant la chamade. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un état pareil, c'était en présence de Cho...  
  
" Oh non, je ne veux plus être amoureux, merde... " Pensa-t-il, son visage entre ses mains.  
  
Puis pris d'une panique passagère, il enfila son pantalon rapidement, pensant au retour imminent de Lyra. Il alla ensuite chercher sa plus belle chemise dans son armoire et fini de se préparer en essayant pour la première fois le parfum que lui avait offert Hermione pour son anniversaire.  
  
" Il est pas si mal que ça en fin de compte " se dit-il en s'aspergeant une dernière fois avec le flacon bleu.  
  
Finalement, il alla se regarder un coup dans son petit miroir accroché derrière la porte. Il y vit le reflet d'un garçon de taille moyenne, mince mais musclé avec des yeux magnifiquement vert et des cheveux noir complètement décoiffés.  
  
Il ne se trouvait ni beau ni laid et à vrai dire, n'y avait jamais vraiment pris de l'importance. Machinalement, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, non pas pour les coiffer comme il le faisait d'habitude, mais pour les ébouriffer encore plus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de faire le même geste que faisait son père dans son adolescence, car Lyra venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre. 


	5. Surprises

Sans un bruit elle alla se rasseoir sur le lit de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier la suivit du regard et alla lui-même prendre place sur sa chaise de bureau.  
  
Il était sur le point de lui demander si elle se plaisait à Surrey quand il vit son regard se poser sur un coin de la chambre. Elle fixait, concentrée, la valise de Harry qui était entrouverte et d'où sa baguette dépassait de quelques centimètres.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, se précipitant sur sa malle pour la fermer.  
  
- Hum, ce n'est que... enfin... hum, tu vois pour l'école on devra faire un spectacle au début de l'année et... enfin... je vais faire des tours de magie... expliqua-t-il d'un ton pas vraiment convainquant.  
  
Elle sourit et lui dit doucement :  
  
- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu essayes de mentir Harry. Mais je ne savais pas que tu avais honte d'être un sorcier, pour vouloir le cacher comme... ça...  
  
Il reçut les propos de Lyra comme une gifle. Il se serait attendu à tout, sauf à ça !  
  
- Quoi ! Mais comment tu sais ?! Toi aussi t'es une sorcière ? Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, c'est impossible... enfin je... Dit-il d'un coup, complètement chamboulé.  
  
Elle le coupa, d'une voix tranquille, apaisante.  
  
- Calme-toi mon p'tit gars, ça ne vaut pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil !  
  
Elle poursuivit, son visage s'assombrissant encore plus que d'habitude.  
  
- Non, je n'ai jamais été une sorcière... Je suis plutôt une espèce de Cracmol si tu veux, née de parents sorciers mais sans pouvoirs magiques...  
  
- Non, tu veux dire que les cousins de ma tante, enfin tes parents sont des sorciers ! débita Harry d'un air effaré.  
  
- Oh non, bien sûr que non, ce ne sont que des Moldus ! Ils sont bien gentils mais loin d'être des sorciers tu peux me croire ! Et ils ne sont pas mes parents non plus, enfin pas mes parents biologiques... - Tu as été adoptée ? Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait manqué de tact en posant cette question mais Lyra ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué car elle répondit aussitôt de la même voix tranquille.  
  
- Oui, dès ma naissance. Ma vraie mère est morte peu après et mon père aussi, je crois... Ils m'ont simplement laissé une lettre pour m'expliquer qui j'étais vraiment.  
  
Ils se turent et se regardèrent un moment dans une sorte d'harmonie. Cet instant sembla durer une éternité à Harry. Puis le silence se dissipa, faisant place à la voix de Lyra qui se voulait joyeuse mais qui, aux oreilles de Harry, sonna faux.  
  
- Alors, et toi Harry, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?  
  
Cette question si simple prit Harry au dépourvu. Il aurait voulu lui demander des millions de choses, comme par exemple, comment elle savait qu'il était un sorcier alors qu'elle vivait dans un environnement moldu. Mais il se contenta de répondre d'un ton mal assuré.  
  
- Euh... A Poudlard, tu dis ? Bein, ça va la routine quoi.  
  
Il ri intérieurement. " La routine ! " se mot lui avait échappé. Pourtant ces cinq années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard avaient été tout sauf de la routine !  
  
- Mmmmmm.... Dit Lyra plongée dans ces pensées.  
  
Nerveusement, Harry tripotait une plume qu'il avait trouvée sur son bureau. " Hedwige l'a sûrement laissée tomber... " Puis ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau sur Lyra. Son regard perdu et son air sombre l'entouraient d'un halo de mystères, comme un tourbillon de secrets...  
  
Ils sursautèrent tout deux quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup. Mme Owen se tenait dans le couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Désolé de t'arracher à une si bonne compagnie Lyra mais il est l'heure de s'en aller... dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.  
  
Lyra se leva sans accorder un regard à Harry et sortit lentement de la chambre. Harry entendit ses pas légers qui descendaient les escaliers.  
  
Mme Owen reprit :  
  
- Cela va de soit, que tu pourra venir nous voir quand tu voudras, Harry. J'ai donné l'adresse de l'hôtel à ta tante.  
  
En franchissant le seuil de la porte, elle se retourna, lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit du même pas léger que sa fille.  
  
Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que Lyra et sa mère étaient parties. Il essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête, en vain.  
  
Sans même se déshabiller, il se glissa sous son ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. 


End file.
